ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Spear Of Light
The Spear of light is a powerful weapon that chooses its owner, and has been used by the Reptilia Tribe. Appearance The Spear of light's appearance is reseambles a shape of a snake like head with an orb in the center, making it contain magic. The spear itself has a sharp weapon, the tail is the sharpest part of the weapon. It appeared in The Snake Temple instead of The Ophidian Temple. It is said, maybe one of the reptiles took the spear from the Ophidian Temple and kept it inside the snake temple. Powers and Alibitlies History Writings spear of light writing (legend): " only those of pure heart, strongwilled may enter and take hold of light to vanquish the evil one in the darkest hour, may take hold the weapon, the spear of light to bring peace to all who live in fear and rage." - Snake Inscriptions '' The Chosen The spear of light is a crafted weapon that was said to be created by Marisa's father himself, Rothion The Reptilia . but he only found it. no one truly knows on how this weapon came to be. The spear of light is a legendary weapon that was passed down from generations of Marisa's family and was used for the good of their home. rothion used the spear the first time to kill King Cobra. King cobra was killed only temporality and was sealed within his tomb until marisa was sacarficed to reopen the door to king cobra. The spear of light also seems to be located somewhere deep within the snake temple. the spear can be used for evil and of good. Only those who are chosen may be the one to weild it. Marisa can use the spear and unlock its full power. Legend has it, '' that only the spear of light, can truly kill King Cobra and bring peace. The Legend Vanquish the Evil Spear Upgrade '''Spear Ability Upgrades and locations ' (In order of Marisa 's discovery)'' Where to find the spear Both Weapons of Light Gallery The spear of light.png|The Spear of light The spear of light altar.png|Spear of light's altar Rothion the reptilia- ophidian with spear.png|Rothion with the spear Trivia *''The spear of light is very similar to Krystal's staff from Starfox Adventures.'' *''The Spear was originally going to be used for both good and evil, but was later changed to be used for only good rather than evil. if evil used it, the good hearted will be killed instantly from the spear's power'' *''The Spear of light's origin and creation is still a mystery, no one knows who or what made or came to be. but its power is very strong.'' *''The spear of light may be powered through strong emotions and will'' *''The Spear of light can only be used by the Ophidians other than marisa's father.'' *''the spear of light is well hidden inside the snake temple'' External Links Category:Ophidian Items Category:Weapons Category:Item Category:Helpful Items